The invention relates to an arrangement for covering the surface, which may be inclined, of loose material, in particular earth or waste dump material, which arrangement comprises a sealing course with an adhesive roughness at least at the upper side and a top fill on top of this course.
It is known to roughen the upper side of a sealing course in order to improve the adhesion of a supported layer of earth (DE-OS 36 22 559). However the increase in adhesive power which can thus be obtained is limited if the angle of inclination is large, the top material is coarse (gravel) or there are considerable aggressive forces (heavy rain, wind). This applies in particular in the case of large-area coverings, as are found in waste dumps (DE-OS 34 15 729), and a thin top fill, which is desirable in temporary coverings in waste dumps (DE-OS 25 42 999) in order to keep the losses in volume low (DE-OS 36 41 780).